Why?
by PhyscoticOnna
Summary: There is a girl in this world who only the Akatsuki dare to try and save. This is her story from the whore house they save her from to the love she learned she could find within the group.


This is something that I dreamed about and then thought about adding because I have so many stories I just thought someone might like this. Hope you like it

I don't own the Akatsuki or Naruto if I did all the Akatsuki would have lived.

A group of nine men walked through the fog to an inn. This inn is not what everyone wants to stay at, for one it sells women like whore and second is because many people who stay there are evil ninja's and rouge people who kill for pleasure. These nine men never went anywhere together this was the first time in years that the men had even been together as a group.

It was completely silent and dark as these men made their way to the inn. A young women around mid twenties greeted them with barely any clothes.  
"Welcome to Nakimayi Inn, Please follow me." the men gathered in the door way and one by one walked through the halls looking in the glass boxes that held girls of various ages, There was on who lay asleep in the corner, she was untouched, this was said by the young women leading them. She refused to be touched by any man and had killed thirteen clients who had tried to claim her.

"Why do you keep her locked up like an animal then?" the women looked at them and grinned.

"The master is trying to break her, She holds scars from the whips and chains he beats her with. He burns her and drips acid yet she heals almost instantly, She does not speak our language." she shook her head, "If it was up to me I would set her free, the master has the only key to her cage."

The group all one by one stopped to look at the girl as she lay in a ball in the corner. The group then followed the young woman down the hall to a set of double doors. Sitting at the table in the middle of the room was a younger looking man.

"Akatsuki, welcome to my home, I am sure you enjoyed your self on the way down here?" Many of the men nodded, a few were not happy,

"Why do you keep someone who cannot be broken in a cage?" One man spoke up saying what no other dared to say.

"Easy, I will have her broken, it takes time to break what someone has built up, her own father beat her, she refused to back down and eventually she snapped and killed him, she beat him until he stopped moving, until she couldn't move her arms. I took her in and she has stayed safe here under my protection for around six years. She's for sale if you wish to buy her?" The man laughed as the group took their seats.

A few of the men exchanged glances, there was an idea floating through all of their heads. The meeting went to a "T" and then the group rose to leave, While they all stood around the man he was telling them where they would be staying.

There were nine rooms and they could have their pick of the women that were for rent, as the man so kindly put it. The men left the meeting room and went their separate ways. A few of them stopped to look in the young girls cage she was moving now, playing with something with her back turned to the glass.

The large blue man tapped on the glass and she turned a fraction of an inch. Her one visible eye was a shocking shade of hazel. He face clear of any imperfections. Her lips full and her hair cut short. She opened her mouth and said something, it was in a language he did not understand. She turned fully now and the men realized why the master wanted to break her, Se had a good sized chest and hips a little fluffy in the middle but over all she looked like she could hold her own in a hand to hand fight if it came down to it.

"Who are you?" she asked. She knew they would not understand her, no one seemed to. She was alone after she killed her father, when she did not get an answer she turned back to the shank she was making from the plastic utensils she was allowed to use, when "The master" came to get her she would be ready,  
The men left her be and continued walking. They knew she was up to something.

"I wonder what she was doing." The blonde said. He continued walking to his room when the others stopped at theirs.

About an hour later as the men were drifting to sleep, they were awoken by screaming coming from down the hallway. Each opened their door to see the man with the girl in his grip her hair fisted in his hands as she swung wildly, a discarded weapon lay inches from her feet. The man held a whip in the hand wrapped around her middle.

"Calm down you bitch!!" he was yelling. The girl snapped her head back cracking is nose and getting free enough to grab the weapon. With one good swing she plunged the weapon deep into the man's throat and began running with a set of keys to all the cages that held women.

The group of men shared a few looks before nodding to each other and following the girl from the inn. They found her a few streets over running as if the devil were on her trail.

The large blue man and the blonde were sent ahead to stop her. She skidded to a stop landing on her butt in the dirt. The group surrounded her on all sides. As she looked wildly around she ralized she had escaped only to be captured once again.

Girl Pov.

I looked around the group of men. Met each face with scared eyes. I glanced at the giant man before me and watched terrified as he reached for me. I backed away only to back into someone else. I glanced up and screamed. It was a giant venus fly trap with a face in it.

"What are you people?!" I screamed. A few of them laughed. A blonde man stepped forward and extended his hand. I looked at him and then his hand. I shook my head and tried to stay on my feet. Behind us I heard voices yelling, they were getting closer, everyone of them looked behind us. The blonde said something, but I couldn't understand him. He thrust his hand closer to me and I glared at him and the rest of them before taking it grudgingly.

I was hoisted on to his back like a sack and then we were flying. I watched at trees flew through my vision and I gasped when suddenly we were dropping to the ground. I was set down and a man approached me holding some long and black. I realized it was a cloak and took it, I nodded my head in thanks and sat down against the nearest tree.

The men sat in a circle around a fire that just seemed to have started itself. I glared at the ground in front of me until I saw sandaled feet in front of me. I looked up as they handed me what looked like dried food.

I ate it quietly and sat some more while the group talked. On of the men came towards me. He had on an orange mask with one hole in it I assumed was so he could see. I looked at him and watched every move he made that was near me.

"What?" I asked maybe a little to harsh. You would too if you were stuck in my position. He stopped for half a second and continued until he was right in front of me. I glared at the ground and then turn my hardened gaze on him.

He said something to me and I raised an eyebrow. He held out hi hand and I glanced at it then at him again and turned to look at the ground, he inched closer. I groaned and stood up, walking a few paces away I motioned to the group that I needed to pee. They looked at each other then one of them stood. He looked like the one that held me on the way here. He walked into the trees. I followed a few feet behind him. He stopped about thirty yards from the campsite and I walked to a huge tree and went around it. I used the "bathroom" and then I came out and the blonde was blushing like mad. I grinned and went to walk away when something came flying out of the trees and tackled me to the ground. My head bounced on the tree root and my vision swam.

Regular POV

One of the men from the Whore house jumped from the tree and tackled the girl to the ground. He had to bring her back. His master was not pleased. He was alive but barely. He wanted her back and he wanted her to be ripped apart in front of him. The blonde ninja threw something that attached to his back before yelling something. The man on top of the girl exploded into tiny pieces and she sat up screaming in shock. The blonde stood beside her while she screamed at him and hit him over and over, then watched bemused as she sunk to the ground crying.

When she was done she stood and when the blonde reached out to help her she hit him and moved away back to the campsite. When the Giant blue one saw her he stood as did some of the others. The blonde told them about what happened or what she thought he was doing.

She sat against a tree with her knees as close to her chest as she could get them. This was just not her life time at all, she knew nothing of the spoken language and she was alone with a giant group of men who could easily rape her if they wanted to.

She slammed her head back and winced. Not the best idea at all she stayed that way for about three hours then she stood and stretched her back. She looked up at the moon for the longest time wondering if her family were looking at the same one thinking the same thing. She would never know if her family were doing it because Pein had other ideas for her.

This was only the beginning.

SO this chapter is dedicated to my late friend who passed January 5, 2010. Love you always and forever Laura Gray!


End file.
